Oktyabr'
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI — "Eu ainda me sinto como em outubro passado..." #oneshot# MILOXCAMUS


**Oktyabr' ¹**

_por Venus Noir_

—

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

* * *

Os meses se passaram rápido demais e eu ainda me sinto como em outubro passado, quando, se estirasse meu braço sobre a cama desfeita, poderia tocar seu corpo adormecido. Deitado em nossa cama, nossa rústica cama, de barriga para cima e olhos semicerrados, eu me deliciava com o suave farfalhar que o vento produzia ao acariciar as folhas; aquele conhecido murmurar que se juntava a canções mudas que eu entoava — nós dois embalando seus sonhos. E você alheio a tudo, não relegava importância a nada, e estava certo nisso (como em tudo), nada tinha importância porque nós estávamos ali, embebidos nessa áurea idílica, sem preocupação alguma, e se olhássemos para qualquer lugar, qualquer objeto, qualquer situação ou qualquer pessoa, veríamos nada e veríamos tudo. Mas eu olhava para ti, _mon amour_, e eu sentia.

Sentia sua pele morna em contato com a minha, sentia seus beijos e afagos, seus abraços e seus lábios, suas coxas e pernas pressionando meus quadris em movimento, eu sentia seu amor e sua rendição, eu sentia você dentro de mim. E daí, eu me pergunto onde estará você agora, em que bar imundo, com que prostituta torpe você se deita? Quem terá seu amor, seu calor? Se é que de fato alguém o tenha... Você ainda aposta alto nas mesas de poker? É sortudo e consegue boas mãos de cartas? Bebe café preto e amargo e nada mais no desjejum? Você sente minha falta?

A verdade é que faz um frio absurdo no fevereiro de Moscou. No entanto, mon amour, não existe tempo que seja ameno na velha Rússia; o Grande General Inverno está a me espreitar, ameaçando cingir-me com ao seu torso gélido. Estou devidamente agasalhado: cachecol e luvas resistentes, aquecedor ligado... Dizem que a morte no gelo é como cair num sono profundo, simplesmente. Talvez esse seja meu réquiem.

Mas eu falava sobre os meses. De outubro a fevereiro, três meses entre eles. Três atos silenciosos me dispersando, três capítulos em branco dizendo coisa nenhuma, três gotas de adoçante na tua costumeira bebida negra, três sorrisos ao acaso, então me calo. Cada melodia executada em meu arco e cordas é dedicada a você, as mais tristes e as mais alegres. Eu apoio o violino em minhas omoplatas e o seguro com o pulso, com a maestria daqueles virtuoses hindus. E cada nota é sua. É tão triste, mon amour, tão decadente essa minha melancólica peça. Eu tenho boa memória, tenho cadência e ritmo, talento e técnica. Tenho mãos de movimentos lineares e dedos hábeis, tenho um violino e tenho partituras. Tenho o que preciso.

O que me falta é aquele outubro saudoso. O que me falta é você.

Na Rússia eu me comunico precariamente, é raro encontrar alguém que fale o inglês, meu alemão é tão pobre, e mesmo se não o fosse, tampouco me serviria muito. Estou aprendendo o russo, língua tão bonita... quem sabe eu não posso escrever-lhe a próxima carta em russo? Anexando a tradução, claro. E a transliteração, já que se usa alfabeto totalmente estranho a nós. Quem sabe, mon amour? Como eu dizia, não há quem me escute. Hmm... escutar por escutar, até existe, entretanto, não é o que busco. Quero ser compreendido. Quero fazer com que _quase_ sintam o que eu senti. É por isso que lhe escrevo, ainda que essa carta nunca chegue até você. Que importa?

Tudo agora são lembranças e música. As lembranças são imagens que eu insisto em trazer à tona, revivendo-as com apego, alinhando-as com dedicação e moldando-as no ar como esculturas fugazes. Cinzelando seu rosto no puro mármore de minha paixão, eu o tenho aqui. No outubro passado, eu vivia entre os trópicos e minha cozinha rescendia às suas bebidas destiladas e ao seu cigarro mentolado, meus lençóis estavam impregnados de você e também minha carne, cada pedaço dela, minha cafeteira trabalhava dia e noite, seguindo seu ritmo, minha carteira era afanada repetidas vezes num só dia e eu espera diligentemente seu retorno à noite, e você chegava extasiado, os bolsos transbordando de dinheiro e a camisa suja de batom, exalando todos os perfumes do mundo, chocolates suíços numa sacola e vinho do porto em outras, suas mãos cheias e os lábios famintos me deixavam tão exultante quanto você; todavia, noutras vezes eu o recebia cheio de pesar, arrasado, falido e faminto, e até alguns hematomas e olho roxo, e isso incutia em mim uma compaixão tão providencial, eu o arrastava até o quarto, a despeito de seus protestos, de sua insistência em dizer que tudo estava bem, eu cuidava de ti e te amava.

Às tardes eu saia para o Conservatório e você dormia. Eu ensaiava junto a orquestra, preparava as apresentações com meus colegas e, se estava de bom humor, até iniciava longas conversas, falando de qualquer coisa que me distraísse verdadeiramente de você e de nossas noites febris, e discutia sobre aquele novo talento que despontou, aquela peça nova composta por um dos nossos, episódios tão falados em nosso meio, e conversávamos sobre amenidades, palavras eram um alento, eu necessitava tanto desafogar-me!

À noite, ao chegar, o encontrava já desperto, assistindo TV e comendo qualquer porcaria que encontrasse na geladeira, tão prático como sempre fora, preferia o que estava ao alcance da mão, ainda que não tivesse qualidade algum, ou gosto algum. Eu ralhava, porque não havia me esperado para eu lhe preparar algo que prestasse? Não precisa, você respondia. Mas eu corria a cozinha e arrumava um banquete rápido e delicioso, com os ingredientes que eu deixava bem acessíveis, já tendo cogitado que uma situação parecida aconteceria. E não era difícil prever, pois todos os dias se cumpria um ritual, e a ceia era parte dele, indefectivelmente. Você comia como um rei e então íamos para a cama, porém não demorávamos muito, você estava sempre de saída, com compromisso marcado e no fundo eu sabia que eram desculpas ridículas para o seu poker sagrado, e não era como se eu precisasse ouvir satisfações para onde você iria ou com quem iria, eu não contestaria, eu não me oporia.

Em novembro fomos para Monte Carlo, onde eu lhe faria uma surpresa: todas as fichas que se dispusesse a apostar em uma mesa de poker, todo o vinho que quisesse beber derramado em sua taça e, em nosso quarto de hotel, todo o sexo que agüentasse. Comemorávamos o convite que eu recebera – e aceitara – para fazer parte da Orquestra Sinfônica de Moscou, e como era de praxe, não deveria se tratar só de mim, sua felicidade se impunha acima da minha própria, claro, e o mérito, as congratulações seriam suas, só pelo fato de estarmos ali. A confirmação de que tudo girava ao seu redor.

Eu planejava contar-lhe a boa nova e convidá-lo a ir morar comigo, e não, não se preocupe com nada, você terá o tempo que precisar para se adaptar ao novo clima, à nova cidade, ao novo ambiente, tudo bem, não pense em emprego, não pense em nada. Nós ficaremos bem, será uma maravilha, eu prometo. Eu ali fantasiando sobre a vida ideal, e você só me ouvia, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão, uma expressão contrita e olhar reticente. Eu não devia ter interpretado os sinais, _mon amour_? Sim, é claro. Eu estava tão ocupado em mistificá-lo que não me preocupei em descobrir o que você era de verdade. E, que inferno, Milo, você nunca foi o que eu pensei que você fosse!

"Camus", sua voz saiu pesarosa. "Não dá"

Eu subitamente me interrompi e volvi meus olhos até os seus, me perguntando sobre o que diabos você estava falando, sem querer acreditar que poderia ser mesmo o que, a princípio, passou pela minha cabeça: você estava me deixando. Eu entendi muitíssimo bem, e naquela mesma noite, você arrumou uma mochila com algumas roupas que já eram suas antes de nós nos conhecermos (não queria levar nada que viesse de mim ou que fosse meu), e partiu para sempre. Outubro passado foi um mês caloroso e tenebroso. Monte Carlo nunca havia sido tão feio para ninguém. Eu odiei você e todo o resto. No entanto, não posso negar, não. Eu sinto sua falta.

_Fim_

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic totalmente despretensiosa, assim como vai ser essa n.a. rs. Se gostou, se odiou, se tem críticas, elogios (!), enfim, qualquer coisa, revisa ae, manow .-.

**¹** Do russo, Outubro.


End file.
